


love and the law

by paintingsonherskin



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Law School, NYU - Freeform, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingsonherskin/pseuds/paintingsonherskin
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones meet on the first day of NYU Law School. Can they survive their first semester? Jughead is dealing with classism, coming from a Southside background surrounded by elite and privilege, while Betty is doing her best to follow her dreams, help others, and overcome her anxiety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is essentially Something Borrowed, Legally Blonde, and my own experience in law school all wrapped up in a fic. I will still be updating From Pink Perfection to Seduce Scarlett but I've been toying with this idea for awhile and this kind of just poured out of me. 
> 
> Some things that everyone might not know: 
> 
> 1L/2L/3L refers to the year in law school someone is in.
> 
> A case brief is basically just a summary of the case, in a very specific way. 
> 
> Outlines are what students work on throughout the semester to help them study for finals later on. At the end of each class, you're supposed to compose an outline of notes the professor wrote, cases you read that day, etc. 
> 
> Cold calling is when the professor picks students at random to talk about the case or material for that day. It's the socratic method, in which the professor just interrogates you on the case until they feel satisfied.

Jughead Jones had slipped on his crown shaped beanie, tied the laces on his black Vans, and packed away his notebook, laptop, very heavy textbook, and tucked a pen behind his ear before catching the subway to his first class at NYU Law School. 

New York in August was still warm, and the millions of people crowding the sidewalk were still in shorts and sandals, trying to hang on to the last days of summer. 

Despite the beating sun and baby blue sky, Jughead was still in jeans and a flannel, his signature S t shirt underneath. He was 22, still dressing like he was at the age of 16, but in the many ways that Jughead had changed since he graduated from Southside High, his style had not been one of them. 

He checked his schedule one last time on his phone once he reached the campus before heading to the Law building. His first class was Torts, with the hardest professor at NYU, according to his 2L guide at orientation. 

He was twenty minutes early which he thought would put him as one of the first people in the room, but it was already almost filled with students. The front row was completely taken, and Jughead couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the gunners of the class set up everything in front of them perfectly, not a pencil or hair out of place. They wore collars and dress pants, pearls and heels, and Jughead was willing to bet they all had at least one judge in their family. Having gone to fancy prep schools and Ivy League institutions all their lives, they were here to carry on the family legacy. You could smell the privilege a mile away. 

Jughead took a seat in the back near the door. The row was left empty as no one wanted to be labeled a “slacker” on the first day, but Jughead really didn’t care what anyone thought. He’d prove he belonged there through his work, not through fancy clothes and sucking up. 

There were five minutes until the class began, and thankfully, no one had sat next to Jughead. Just then, Professor Andrews walked in, her bright red hair walking to the front of the classroom where she set down her things and began to organize her notes for the day. The entire room fell silent and she looked up, no doubt feeling 100 pairs of eyes on her. 

“I’ll never get used to the look on my students faces the first day of class” she said with a sly smile. Professor Mary Andrews was well aware of her reputation, and thoroughly enjoyed striking a little fear into her students. She attended Harvard for undergrad and then moved on to Yale Law. NYU was lucky to have her. 

Jughead heard a girl a few rows in front of him whisper to her neighbor, “I heard she made a boy cry last year on the first day”. 

“That’s true” Professor Andrews suddenly said, and even Jughead’s mouth dropped at that. The girl immediately shrunk in her seat. “But he didn’t do the reading, as I’m sure all of you did” she added with a pointed look around the room. 

“You all come to me as precious, newborn puppies. Eager to learn, always smiling and hopeful. But you will soon learn that I am not your mother. I will not coddle you, or comfort you, or spoon feed you anything. You want to pass my class? You’re going to have to work for it, and I promise that if you do, you’ll leave this room not as a puppy, but as a wolf, ready to take on whatever else law school, and the world, throws at you. Welcome to Torts, let’s get started”. 

A loud bang interrupts Professor Andrews and the entire room turns their attention to a frazzled looking blonde who had accidentally just slammed the door. Her face turned bright red, embarrassment clear on her face. Her chest was heaving and her hair was sticking out everywhere, her ponytail messy. The white collared shirt that had been tucked into her plaid skirt at some point was out and wrinkled and she looked out of breath. She quickly scanned the room and saw the only available seats were in the back row. She practically ran to the seat next to Jughead, wanting to get settled as much as she could before the class got further. 

Jughead looked at his watch, this girl made it to class one minute late. He opened up his laptop, ready to type and noticed from the corner of his eye that the girl next to him didn’t have one. Instead, she had a pink notebook and 5 pens all neatly lined up, and she pulled out her folders. She had briefs for all of the cases, and had printed copies of each case, color coded with different highlighters. Jughead was willing to bet that if she hadn’t been late, she would be sitting at the very front. He rolled his eyes internally. Great, he thought. He was stuck next to a gunner. 

He pulled up the files on his computer, completely ready if he was the one to be cold called today. 

“Well, since everyone is now here” Professor Andrews began, looking up to the blonde next to Jughead who immediately turned bright red again, “let’s begin...again”. The blonde’s cheeks turned redder, if that was even possible. Jughead felt bad for the girl, but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips which he tried to cover up with a cough. The blonde hadn’t missed it though, and she turned to glare at Jughead. 

Jughead was prepared to give her a smirk but it was completely wiped away once he met the intensity of her green eyes. He gave her a small smile instead, and she quickly turned her attention back to Professor Andrews. 

“There are a few rules in my class. One: no technology”. Jughead sighed as he shut his laptop and removed the pen from behind his ear to take notes in his notebook. He suddenly envied the blonde next to him who had thought to print out all of her notes. The groans that came from the students showed they felt the same as Jughead. The fear in their eyes was evident as everyone now suddenly wished they wouldn’t be the first to get called on without the assistance of their notes. 

“Two: you must form study groups. A pair is fine, but groups of 3-4 work better. This is hard material, and studying the law is nothing like you’ve ever done before. It’s a little easier when you’ve got support from people who know what you’re going through”. 

“Three: I only answer emails from 8am-8pm, and my office hours are Tuesdays and Thursdays from 11-1, and 3-5. If those times do not work for you, email me and we’ll work it out. Those are the most important rules, anything else can be found on the syllabus. Again, email me with any questions that you have”. 

“Now, who will be the first person to speak in your class?” Professor Andrews said, looking around the room. Everyone immediately sat up straighter, the tension in the room growing thick. 

“You there, woman in the back”. The blonde girl next to Jughead wiped her palms on her skirt and picked up her pen, a look of determination on her face. The entire room knew why she was picked. She had been late, and looked unprepared. This was a test to see if she was. 

“Yes” the blonde replied, her voice completely confident despite her outward appearance. 

“Your name, please?” Professor Andrews asked, a smug smile on her face. 

“Elizabeth Cooper”. 

“Miss Cooper, what are the facts in Garrat v Dailey?” 

Jughead watched in awe, as well as the rest of the class, as Elizabeth Cooper recited the facts, the holding, the rule, and her opinion of the case with ease as Professor Andrews bombarded her with question after question, hoping for a slip, but it never came. Elizabeth Cooper was a gunner for sure, and she was very on top of her game. 

When Elizabeth had answered the very last question, Jughead noticed the pride coloring her features. She may have looked a little foolish walking in, but she certainly redeemed herself. Jughead was impressed, and intrigued. He couldn’t shake the need to know more about the blonde sitting next to him, even if she was a gunner. 

“Very well done, Miss Cooper. The best first day performance I have ever seen” Professor Andrews stated, earning gasps from the room. To receive a compliment on the first day, from the most qualified, and hardest to please professor was something a law student could only dream of, and Elizabeth Cooper had just earned it. 

“Moving on” continued Professor Andrews, “to the next victim...you, red tie in the front”

Jughead noticed Elizabeth relax in her seat once the attention was off her, placing her notebook back on her desk but accidentally knocking over all of her pens with her sudden movement. Professor Andrews had turned to write the definition of battery that the student in the front had just given her on the board and Betty looked panicked for a second as she had nothing to write it down with. Jughead handed her his pen, hoping this would make up for the chuckle he gave her earlier. 

“What will you write with?” she asked him in a whisper, completely shocked he had given her his only pen. 

“I’ll just take a picture of your notebook after class, if that’s alright?” he whispered back. 

She nodded, and spent the rest of the class taking notes while Jughead watched and listened. He snuck another glance at the blonde, noting her neat and and elegant cursive. Even with her disheveled appearance, Jughead couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. She had bambi eyes, her full lips colored a light pink, and long legs which were crossed underneath her desk. Jughead laughed to himself at the sight of her white Vans, an unusual choice for the prim and proper outfit she had chosen to wear. His interest in her growing the more he studied her. She flicked her eyes to his for a second, and this time, it was Jughead who quickly turned his head back to the front. She did the same, with the faintest of smiles gracing her lips. 

Three more students had been called on that day, and Jughead was relieved but also disappointed that it wasn’t him. He had wanted to get it over with. 

“Alright everyone, there’s about ten minutes left of class. I’m going to leave you this time to form groups, exchange numbers, etc. Pick wisely people. Everyone in this room is a future colleague that you will want to maintain a professional relationship with, but they will also become your closest friends. Law school may be cut throat, but that doesn’t mean you have to go through it alone. Happy choosing” Professor Andrews concluded before turning to erase the board behind her. 

“Thank you so much for letting me use your pen” Elizabeth told Jughead, handing it back to him. Their fingers brushed lightly, and Jughead quickly pulled his hand away. 

“Not a problem at all, Elizabeth”. 

“Please, call me Betty. Only my mother calls me Elizabeth, but I thought Elizabeth sounded more professional and after the the entrance I made…” She chuckled a little, and Jughead just nodded. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you late? You seem like a…”

“Gunner?” she finished for him. Jughead thought she might me offended but instead she just smiled. 

“I won’t lie to you, I am most definitely a gunner, and I had even left my apartment an hour earlier than I had planned but there was so much traffic on the sidewalks, I mean I knew New York was crowded but geez, I can’t even move an inch without bumping into someone, and there was a problem with my subway, “technical difficulties” or something which made it delayed and I’m new to New York so I got a little lost, and it was just a rough morning, and sorry, I’m rambling, aren’t I?” 

Jughead just smiled at her, finding her ranting a little adorable to be quite honest. 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that though. I went to undergrad here as well, and I’d be more than happy to show you around, teach you the New York ways, in exchange for you being in my study group?” Jughead asked, hoping she would say yes. Betty was obviously intelligent, and she seemed sweet. He figured the competition between them would be friendly, as opposed to him pairing up with the other students in the class who would probably willingly sabotage him. He could deal with showing her a pizza place every now and then, and teaching her how to navigate the subway. 

“Deal” Betty said, with a genuine smile on her face this time. “Should we try and find someone else? Professor Andrews said the groups work better with 3-4”. 

Suddenly, a man dressed in a full suit and tie approached Betty, followed by another man and woman. 

“Reginald Mantle” the man said to Betty, “and this is Josephine McCoy and Charles Clayton. But if you join our group you can call us Reggie, Josie, and Chuck. Like old friends. And trust me, being friends with us comes with a lot of benefits” he added with a wink. “You’re clearly the best of the best, according to Professor Andrews. Our fathers work at the same law firm, maybe you’ve heard of it?” 

Jughead scoffed. Everyone has heard of Mantle, McCoy and Clayton. They’re the biggest business law firm in the country, and Jughead was suddenly disappointed that Betty was about to drop him for this obviously amazing opportunity, no matter how cocky and slimy Reginald Mantle was being. 

“I’m sorry, is there a problem?” Josephine asked Jughead, giving him a dirty look as she raked her eyes over his jeans and t shirt. “Couldn’t find a suit at the thrift store?” she asked, while Reginald and Charles laughed. 

“That’s incredibly rude” Betty said, taking Josephine by surprise. “And to answer your question, no, I already have a group”. 

Jughead’s eyes widened. She actually told them no. 

Reginald Mantle was obviously not used to being told no. “Big mistake, blondie”. 

“Blondie? I thought I was the best of the best” Betty asked, feigning shock. 

“You’re obviously not that smart if you’re turning us down” Charles piped up behind Reginald. 

“Insulting a girl after she turns you down? Classic fuckboy. It’s okay, Chuckie. Someone will say yes one day”. 

Charles Clayton was fuming, and Jughead was simply amazed by Betty’s confidence and comebacks. 

“You’ll regret this” Josephine added. 

“I don’t think so” Betty simply said, before waving them goodbye. 

Betty turned her attention back to Jughead, who was still staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

“What?” she asked, as if she didn’t just call Charles Clayton a fuckboy. This girl was fierce. 

“Nothing” Jughead said, shaking his head. “Let’s find our group. 

Jughead and Betty looked around the room, hoping to find another couple in need of a group. Betty spotted a raven haired girl and a red haired girl at the bottom of the stairs, and walked up to them. 

“Hello, I’m Betty Cooper. Do you two need a group? Cause me and…” she trailed off, realizing she had never even asked her new partner’s name. She felt like an idiot, and knew her mother would scold her for being rude if she were here right now. 

“Jughead Jones” he finished for her, not missing the way her nose scrunched up at his name, which he also found adorable. 

“Jughead?” the red haired girl said, “I’m sorry, were you raised in a trailer park?” the girl continued with a laugh. 

“Actually, yes” Jughead answered, not a hint of shame in his voice. He really was starting to get annoyed with all of the privileged assholes in his class. 

“Oh, I am so sorry” Cheryl said, actually looking a little remorseful. “I didn’t know, most people here…”

“Come from money?” Jughead added, “don’t worry about it. My situation just isn’t like most people’s, is all”. He decided it wasn’t worth a fight. 

“Jesus, Cheryl. What did I tell you about that snark attitude of yours?” the raven haired girl scolded. 

“Oh shush, you know you love it” Cheryl retorted with a wink. 

“I am deeply sorry for my girlfriend’s poor manners. I’m Veronica Lodge, this is Cheryl Blossom and if you’re willing to look past Cheryl’s insult, we would love to be in your group”. She turned her attention to Betty, “you were on absolute fire today, and your insights on the case made me think of it in ways I didn’t when I originally read it. Also, your skirt is to die for”. 

“Wow, thank you so much” Betty said, blushing like crazy, something she does a lot, Jughead noticed. “So, how did you both end up here?” Betty asked. 

“Well you see, I’ve always wanted to go to law school. Daddy’s been telling me since I was five I’d make an excellent lawyer, so it’s just always been a dream of mine. I met Cheryl my last year at Princeton, and the girl was kind of lost” Veronica explained. 

“It’s true” Cheryl said. “I majored in Organizational Communications but I really had no idea what I was going to do with my life, and then as Veronica and I grew closer she convinced me to apply to NYU law with her, claiming we could be this badass lawyer couple and I had to admit, it did sound awesome, so, here we are” Cheryl said, looping her arm with Veronica’s. 

“Wow” Betty said. “Well, I’d love for you to join us”. She looked to Jughead who had been quiet for awhile, but she assumed he was just taking everything in. She hoped being in a group with all girls wouldn’t make him change his mind. 

“Sounds good to me” Jughead said. He had no problem working with three intelligent women, and given Cheryl and Veronica’s background, he knew they would more than likely have connections. Plus, he really wanted to work with Betty, but whether that was because she had impressed the professor or because he was obviously attracted to her, he wasn’t sure. Probably both, he decided. 

The four of them exchanged numbers and created a group chat which they labeled “1hell” as a play on words for how horrible their experiences as 1Ls were about to be. It had been pounded into their brains during orientation that law school was a whole different culture, a new way of studying, and a bunch of brand new material being thrown at them all at once. They would barely have time to eat and breathe according to their orientation leaders. However, Veronica explained that she had it on very good authority that while law school was extremely challenging and time consuming, it’s not as bad and terrifying as they make it out to be the first week. 

Betty mentioned that it would be fine, they would all just be spending a lot of time together studying, and Jughead found that he didn’t mind that at all. 

Betty and Jughead returned to their seats and started gathering up their things. 

“Can I get a picture of your notebook really quick?” Jughead asked Betty. 

“Oh yeah, of course” she replied, handing it to him. 

“You were writing so fast! How is this so neat and organized?” Jughead asked in shock. 

“Years and years of practice” Betty said with a sad smile. “My mother made sure I was a star student since Kindergarten”. 

“Is she the reason you’re here now?” Jughead asked, handing her back the notebook and sliding his phone in his pocket. They had gathered all of their things and began walking out the door. 

“Actually, no. She wanted me to become a hard hitting journalist, and work with her and my father at the Chicago Sun Times. I majored in Political Science and Sociology at the University of Chicago because I genuinely love politics and society, and why we do the things we do and I knew it would be helpful as a journalist. But then I took an intro to law class, and fell in love with that more. I want to be a judge someday, and hopefully fix the corrupt justice system we currently have. I just hate people like Reginald and his lame little rich pack. Money shouldn’t decide everything... Sorry, you didn’t ask to hear all of that” she quickly added, and Jughead suddenly felt angry because he knew at some point in her life someone told her to stop being so passionate, or stop rambling, or that no one cared about her dreams and she didn’t deserve that. The light and love behind her eyes as she talked about her ambitions was a sight to see, and Jughead wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything. 

“No, I didn’t ask, but I also didn’t mind” he said, and Betty blushed. Jughead felt a sense of pride, because for the first time all day he was the one to make her creamy, porcelain skin turn rosy. 

“Nice shoes” Betty suddenly said, noting that they were the same pair only hers were white, and his black. 

“Yeah, they’re good for skating around campus” Jughead added. 

“Aren’t they? I only wear these when I skate”. 

Jughead blinked in surprise. “You’re a skater?” 

Betty groaned. “Please don’t give me a speech about how girls can’t skate, and start testing me on knowledge as if I don’t know what I’m talking about. I’ve had enough mansplaining to last a lifetime”. 

“No, I would never” Jughead added. “I taught my little sister how to skate when we were younger. I’m all for more badass women in the world. It’s just...you don’t dress the part, I guess”. 

“I could say the same about you. You definitely don’t dress like a law student. But it’s alright. Neither did Elle Woods, and she solved a murder case by the end of the first semester”. 

“You got me there, Cooper” Jughead said. 

“You’ve seen the movie?” Betty asked.

“Little sister, remember? But I won’t lie, I did enjoy it”. 

Betty giggled, and that pride that Jughead felt before came back. 

“God, if I could accomplish half of what Elle Woods did in law school, I’d consider myself successful”

“Well, your first day went a lot better than hers. You didn’t get kicked out, and you got the highest of compliments from none other than Mary Andrews. I think I would faint if she said to me what she said to you”. 

“She was testing me, and I wasn’t about to let her win. I didn’t print and color code my notes for nothing”. 

“How did you know to print everything out?” 

Betty smiled. “My older brother went to NYU and had Professor Andrews”. 

“Are you kidding?! So, you have all of his outlines and notes?” Jughead asked, excited at the prospect of being even more ahead of the curve. 

“Sadly...no. He dropped out mid semester, said it just wasn’t for him. But he did share that she doesn’t allow technology in her class, from what he remembered. Sorry I couldn’t help you gain more of an advantage”. 

Jughead suddenly felt guilty for asking. He didn’t want her to think that he was only talking to her because of how well she had done in class. 

“Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have asked. The cut throat side of law school just got to me for a second, but I promise you Betty, even without inside information, you are going to kill the law school game. I have no doubt that in three years, it’s going to be you up on the stage addressing our class. Just like Elle Woods, you’re crazy intelligent, organized, blonde”, Betty giggled, “and beautiful”. Betty stopped giggling, her arms clutching her books tighter and the biggest smile taking over her face. 

“Thank you” she said with sincerity. “But enough about me, we’ve been talking about me this whole time. Wanna grab lunch before Contracts and you can tell me all about you?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“I’d love to” Jughead said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead shows Betty his favorite taco place while she gets to know him better before they head to their next class. Things get pretty spicy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to New York, so I literally just google mapped things. No idea if there's actually apartments on the streets I named so please forgive me New Yorkers! 
> 
> Also, wanna give a s/o to @elegantmoonchild for helping me with this! If you haven't read her work, you don't know what you're missing! The girl is seriously amazing. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

Jughead took Betty to a taco place around the corner from campus, explaining to her that it’s the spot to hit after a night of partying. 

“It’s not even a five minute walk from campus, and I swear to you, they have the best tacos I’ve ever had. Plus, they’re open until 4am”. 

“Oh, so you party often, do you?” Betty asked, her eyebrow raised. Was she flirting with him? 

“Hell no. That’s just what I’ve heard around campus. I’ve never even been to a party at NYU” Jughead quickly stated, stepping up as there was now a gap in the line. No matter what time of day it was, there was always a line a mile long at Tito’s Tacos. 

“Seriously? Even I let loose a little in Chicago”. 

“Have you always lived there?” he asked her, hoping to distract her so that he wouldn’t have to talk about himself. It didn’t work. 

“You’re not getting away that easy, Jones. We’re here to talk about you. Why don’t you like parties?”. 

“It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s just, I did my fair share of partying in high school. I grew up in a small town called Riverdale, and the area I lived in wasn’t exactly the best. I worked hard to get into NYU for undergrad but because Southside High was so shitty it really didn’t take much to be number one in my class. So when I got here and actually had to study, it was a huge wake up call and I didn’t want to mess it up. I basically lived like a hermit the past four years. Once I got to New York, I knew I never wanted to go back”. 

Jughead was pretty sure that little monologue was the most he’s ever shared about himself to someone who didn’t know his story, and while it wasn’t the complete version, it was a lot for Jughead. He still didn’t know why, but something about the green eyed beauty in front of him made him want to be honest. And while she screamed sunshine and sugar, Jughead still kept his guard up. His past was not something you share on a first...lunch? He didn’t want to call it date, but the feeling in his stomach that could only be described as butterflies told him he was definitely interested in taking her out on a date. He could only hope she would say yes. 

There was a pause, and Betty gathered he was done talking about his hometown for the moment. She made a mental note to bring it up later. God, was she getting ahead of herself? They literally just met but she wanted to know all about the mind covered by jet black hair and a crown shaped beanie. 

When she hadn’t said anything yet, Jughead spoke up. “Is that all you got, Cooper? I thought this was all about me?” he asked her with a wink, making Betty’s cheeks turn red, again. She wondered if it would be less embarrassing if she wore more blush, that way her cheeks would always be painted light pink and she wouldn’t be so easy to read. 

She cleared her throat before asking, “What made you choose New York?” 

“They gave me the biggest scholarship” he said with a chuckle. 

“Haha, well, at least you’re practical. Do you like it now at least?” 

“Yeah, I do. I definitely enjoy the city that never sleeps”. 

Betty’s nose wrinkled as she thought about the way he was answering her questions. He gave her an answer, but he left just enough mystery to let her know there was more behind it, but his short sentences and closed off tone conveyed that he had shared all he was willing to for right now. He said he lived like a hermit the past four years, and she wondered when the last time he talked about himself was? Did anyone ever ask him how he was doing? 

It was their turn to order, and when the man with a red apron manning the register saw Jughead his mouth opened wide into a warm smile. 

“Jughead” the man said with a thick Spanish accent, making the J sound like more of a Y, “good to see you again! How was your first day?” 

Well, he talks to the taco guy, Betty thought. 

Jughead looked to Betty with a smile on his face, and then back to the man. “I’ve only had one class so far, but it’s been good, Tito” and he genuinely meant it. Betty smiled to herself. 

“Good, good. Who’s your friend?” Tito asked Jughead, a look on his face that asked Jughead if they were possibly more than friends. 

“Tito, Betty Cooper. Betty, this is Tito”. 

“Tito? As in, you created this place?” 

“The one and only” Tito said, pride evident in his tone. 

“Jughead says you have the best tacos around. It’s very nice to meet you”. 

“ You too. And Jughead’s just being nice. He’s here almost every night. I’m surprised to see you here when the sun’s out, I was beginning to think you was a vampire” Tito said with a laugh. 

“Maybe I’m the kind that sparkles” Jughead said, and Betty laughed at his Twilight reference. 

“You gonna blame that one on your little sister too?” 

“That one is 100% Jellybean. I got dragged to every midnight showing for those horrible movies”.

“Wait, so you’re Jughead? And your sister is Jellybean? Those can’t be your real names”. 

“Hate to interrupt, but I got a line, kids” Tito cut in, trying to hide his smile from the clearly visible attraction between the pair standing in front of him. “Jughead, your usual?” Jughead nodded. “And for you, miss Betty?” 

“I’ll take Jughead’s usual too. Let’s see what the mysterious man likes to eat”. 

“You’re a brave one, miss Betty. I’ll get those right up for you” Tito said, while Jughead and Betty shifted to the other side of the counter to wait for their food. 

“Saved by the bell, Jones. I’ll learn your name eventually”. 

“Eventually is not today” Jughead said back, their grins matching. 

“Why did Tito say I was brave?” 

Jughead just laughed. “Oh, you’ll see”. 

Not long after Tito handed them their food, and Betty and Jughead took a seat at a table outside, the slight breeze making the August heat bearable. 

“We have 30 min until Contracts, so we’re gonna have to eat fast. That is, if you can handle it” Jughead said with a smirk on his face. 

“Handle what?” 

“My usual is the ‘fuego challenge’ . It’s three steak tacos, each with a different hot sauce that gets significantly hotter”. 

Betty put on her poker face, even though the spiciest thing she’d ever eaten was a flaming hot cheeto. 

“You’re on, Jughead Jones. I’ll kick your ass inside, and outside of the classroom”. 

“Famous last words, Betty Cooper”. 

They each bit into the first taco, and Jughead didn’t even break a sweat. It burned Betty’s tongue, but it wasn’t extremely unpleasant. The flavor was actually amazing. She downed it in two more bites, while Jughead was already halfway done with his second taco, still showing no signs of weakness.  
The second taco had Betty’s forehead sweaty and her face red from the heat. It was a lot harder to get down, but Betty Cooper did not quit. She was panting, trying to cool down her mouth in any way possible. She regretted not getting anything to drink. 

“You can back out now, and I won’t judge you”. She took those first two tacos like a champ, but the last one was no joke. Even Jughead broke a sweat every time he ate one. 

Betty looked him right in the eye as she bit into the last taco, and Jughead was mesmerized by her pink lips closing over it, his eyes not moving from them as she used her finger to swipe some sauce from the corner of her lip. He began to imagine how her lips would feel on his skin. 

Her eyes immediately filled with tears, uncontrollably spilling from her eyes as she took another bite. Jughead scarfed his down, while a very much in pain Betty ate half, dropped the rest and began pacing around her seat. It earned her a few weird glances from nearby customers but she was too preoccupied to care. 

“That’s hoth” Betty said, tongue out as she fanned it with her hands, unable to keep still her body was so overheated. Jughead started laughing and Betty just gave him a dirty look. She didn’t find this quite as funny. Jughead left her there for a second before he came back with a drink in his hands, a smug look still on his face and Betty practically ripped the cup away from him, desperate for anything refreshing. The cool, cinnamony liquid reached her tongue and soothed the burning. 

“What is this?” 

“Horchata. The milk in it helps with the burning” Jughead explained. 

“It’s amazing”. 

“Haha, anything is amazing when your tongue is ablaze. But I must say, I’m impressed. Not many can handle the fiery trio”. 

“And you eat that almost every night?!” Betty asked him, bewildered. 

“What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment” He looked at his watch. “We’ve got fifteen minutes, we better get going”. 

They walked back to campus in a comfortable silence, and Jughead was thankful that Betty felt no need to fill it. Betty replayed lunch in her mind and just shook her head, laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Jughead asked her, finding her laugh infectious. 

“That is the first and last time I order your usual from anywhere”. 

She said it as if they would be going out more often, and it gave Jughead hope that they could potentially be more than study partners. 

“I promise you, that’s the worst one. I told you to back out!”

“Mama didn’t raise no quitter” she said, completely serious. 

Jughead threw his head back and laughed, reaching up to catch his beanie before it fell. The action sparked a question in Betty’s mind. 

“The beanie. What’s the story?” 

“It was a birthday present when I turned eight”. 

“That’s it? That’s the full story?” 

“No. But if you want the full story, you’ll have to buy me dinner first. Or, even better, you can let me buy you dinner, because there’s no way I learned all there is to know about you in a five minute walk to Tito’s Tacos”. 

Betty stared at him, her expression pensive. There’s no way he was asking her out, was he? There was only way to find out, so she asked.  
“Are you asking me out, Jughead Jones?” 

“Well that depends, are you saying yes, Betty Cooper?” 

There was no hesitation. Betty nodded, her cheeks a flaming red. Her eyes still watery from the tacos. 

“Great” Jughead said, opening the door for her as they arrived at their next class. Betty bit her lip as she walked in front of him, ecstatic that this funny, handsome, kind, gentleman seemed to be just as attracted to her as she was to him. 

They walked into the classroom, matching goofy grins on their faces as they spotted Cheryl and Veronica in the middle row. Thankfully, they had saved two seats for them because they arrived with five minutes to spare and the class was full. One of the nice things about law school was having all classes with the same people, so forming friendships wouldn’t be too hard for anyone. Most people had already found their cliques, choosing to sit with those they partnered with in Torts or knew from orientation. However, as Reginald, Josephine, and Charles walked past Betty and Jughead, they both learned it was also a bad thing. Having to deal with their pompous attitudes everyday was going to be torture. 

Josephine noticed Betty’s red eyes and her matted hair from sweat. “Crying already? Guess we know who won’t be joining us next semester”. 

“We’ll see who’s crying when ranks come out” Betty said. 

“Is that a threat, blondie?” Reginald asked. 

“No, it’s a fact. Prepare yourself, Reg. Having a big wallet might compensate for lacking in...other areas” Betty said, earning snickers from Cheryl and Veronica, “but it certainly won’t help you in being top of the class”. 

“Good luck beating us with the hobo on your team” Reggie retorted back, clearly flustered over Betty’s insult.

“I can’t wait to see the look on your face when a hobo outranks you” Jughead said, his brows furrowed. 

“Let the games begin” Chuck added, before the three of them descended the stairs and Betty and Jughead took their seats by Cheryl and Veronica.

“Girl, you are a freaking goddess” Veronica said, as impressed as Jughead had been by Betty’s takedown of the unholy trinity. 

“Honestly” Cheryl added. “Remind me to never go against you in a courtroom”. 

Contracts was less eventful than Torts had been for Betty and Jughead. Betty realized she never picked up the pens she dropped in Torts, and before Betty could even open her mouth to ask, Jughead raised his eyebrows at the pen in his hand, asking for her. She nodded yes. 

Their Contracts professor was a lot less intimidating than Mary Andrews had been, but still very much strictly business. He wasted no time calling on a student as soon as class began, but joked with the students throughout the class, earning some laughs and lightening the incredibly tense mood. Professor Dilton Doiley was extremely interested in Civil Rights and politics, which made Betty like him even more. He was younger than most law professors, and dressed very laid back. He was in dark khakis and a blue button up shirt. He had hazel eyes and olive skin, with a full head of golden hair. Looking around the room, Jughead saw that every girl was smitten, all of them practically drooling at the mouth. He rolled his eyes. 

Jughead looked over at Betty and saw her furiously writing down every word he said, her expression when Professor Doiley spoke about his life before teaching one of amazement. Jughead smiled, remembering her majors in undergrad and thought about how exciting it must be for her to have a professor in law school share those same beliefs, but he couldn’t help the little pang of jealousy beginning to settle in his body as he wondered if Betty shared the same feelings towards their professor as the other girls in the room. 

When class ended, Cheryl looked to Betty and said, “That man right there? HOT”, completely unashamed even with Veronica standing right next to her.

“I’d have to agree, babe” Veronica said while she placed her bag on her shoulder. “Definitely don’t swing that way but he’s a total daddy”. 

Jughead groaned. “Daddy? Really? Please don’t tell me this is what we’re going to be talking about the next sixteen weeks every time we study contracts”

“Of course not” Cheryl said, “but it had to be said. Your thoughts, Betty dear?”

Betty laughed, “I was more interested in his political background” which made Jughead smile, but it was wiped away a second later as he heard Betty whisper to Veronica and Cheryl, “but you’re so right. He’s a daddy”. 

“Really, Betty? You too?” Jughead groaned again as the three girls just laughed. 

Cheryl and Veronica said their goodbyes, solidifying plans for the four of them to meet tomorrow to begin outlining for classes, and stay on top of the readings. The pair held hands as they walked down the street, the clacking of their heels in perfect synchronization. 

“Where do you live?” Betty asked Jughead. 

“I’m in Alumni hall now, you?”

“You’re so lucky! I wanted to live in the dorms so badly, but my mother insisted that if I moved to New York I had to be someplace safe. I’m on East 82nd street and 2nd ave”. She was almost scared to tell him she lived in the Upper East Side. People always assumed she was a snob. 

“You wanted to live in the dorms, over an apartment in Manhattan?” 

Betty was quick to defend herself. “I know that makes me sound ungrateful, but I just feel like it’s not the same, you know? You probably have really cool roommates and you can talk and hang out, and it’s just me, all alone in Manhattan because my over paranoid mother didn’t want to risk me living with a serial killer” she explained, rolling her eyes. 

“No, I know that’s not what you meant, it’s just, most people would never say that. Most people would take the luxury over company.” 

If Jughead didn’t have to live with three random roommates, he would be all alone in an apartment in Brooklyn. 

“And not to be rude Betty, but you’re an adult. Couldn’t you have just told your mother no?” 

The look on Betty’s face made Jughead wish he could take the question back. Not having strong ties to his parents, he often forgets that that isn’t the case for a lot of people. He noticed the way Betty’s fist kept opening and closing, while she formulated her next words in her mind. 

“It’s complicated with my mother. I’ve learned to pick my battles”. That was all Betty said before turning on her bright smile again. “But I guess it isn’t so bad, there is a pool in my building”. 

“That’s cool” Jughead said, and Betty was glad he didn’t press the issue. He didn’t need to know about how overbearing her mother was before they had even had their first date. 

“You’re only a 30 min subway ride into campus”. 

“Says the man who has what? A two minute walk to campus?”

“Hey now, it’s fifteen, uphill both ways” Jughead said, making Betty laugh. 

“Whatever you say, grandaddy Jones”. 

“Oh come on. Professor Doiley is at least 15 years older than me, and I’m the grandaddy?!” 

“I don’t make the rules” Betty said with a shrug. But then her voice got lower, and she took a step closer as she said, “but Jughead, I’ll tell you a secret. You could very easily be a daddy”. 

Jughead found he didn’t quite hate the word when it came out of her baby pink lips, and he definitely didn’t hate it knowing she was using it in reference to him. His blue eyes darkened as he took in the meaning of her words, a little stunned that they had just come out of her mouth. 

Betty found that she couldn’t look away, completely captivated by his gaze. She had no idea what came over her just now, except maybe that Jughead’s boldness in asking her out made her want to be equally as open. 

“How about that dinner first?” Jughead asked, looking from her eyes back to her lips. 

“Friday night?” Betty asked, thanking the law school Gods for not giving them class on Fridays so she would have more than enough time to get ready. 

“Meet you here at 8?” 

“It’s a date, Jughead Jones”. 

And with that she was walking towards her subway, textbooks in her arms and her backpack heavy on her shoulders. Jughead looked after her, distracted by the sway of her hips in her plaid skirt. 

She turned around, waving to Jughead with her bottom lip tucked under her teeth before continuing her walk. The butterflies Jughead had felt earlier had now transformed into this longing.

He had never been so quickly attracted to someone, but then again, he had never met a woman quite like Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and messages are welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @killmongerforever


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go on their first official date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever thankful to the wonderful @mogitz and @elegantmoonchild for their constant love and support <3

Friday could not have come soon enough. It had only been four days of classes, case briefs, outlines, and study sessions but Jughead was definitely starting to realize how much work law school was going to be. Just looking at his syllabi made him stressed, but thankfully, he had his very own sun to peak through the clouds looming over his head, and her name was Betty Cooper. 

On Tuesday morning before class, he ran into Betty at the coffee cart on campus, and on Wednesday when he bought his large black coffee, he brought Betty her skinny vanilla latte. The smile on her lips and the appreciation shining in her eyes that he not only thought of her, but remembered her order made Jughead turn shy under her gaze, and a nervous smirk appear on his face. 

It became a routine that Jughead would show Betty a new lunch spot everyday, keeping to his promise to show her around New York. He was slowly learning all the little things that encompass Betty Cooper. She chews her pen caps in class when she’s deep in thought. She tightens her ponytail before she’s about take on a task. She actually likes the taste of sparkling water, and carries a bottle with her everywhere she goes. She wears small pearl earrings everyday, along with a rose gold watch. She doesn’t wear heels. On Monday it was her Vans, on Tuesday she wore a gray sweater with a pink collar, along with a pink denim skirt which she chose to finish with her pair of white converse. On Wednesday, she had worn jeans, a floral collared shirt, and TOMS. She stopped by every single homeless person she saw to drop a dollar in their cup, and Jughead learned she keeps singles in her wallet for that very reason. She clenches and releases her fists when she’s frustrated. 

If that was what Jughead learned in four days of knowing Betty Cooper, the idea of getting to know her in the remaining fifteen weeks of the semester had his mind running wild with a million questions. Does she wear scarves in the fall? What was her favorite halloween costume? She’s no stranger to snow, but does she like it? Does she volunteer around the holidays? Does she like her hot chocolate how he likes it- full of marshmallows? These were the things Jughead thought about before exhaustion won over every night. 

Jughead slept in Friday morning, until Friday afternoon in fact, only waking up to his phone ringing at 2pm with a picture of his sister sticking her tongue out filling up the screen. 

He groaned before picking up the phone and answered in a sleepy voice, “why aren’t you in school?” 

“Oh, hey big brother. It’s so nice to talk to you too! I’m doing great, thanks for asking!” Jellybean replied, sarcasm coloring every word. “What are you doing sleeping until 2? I thought you said law school is supposed to kick your ass”. 

“Which is exactly why I’m still asleep at 2pm”. 

“Okay, fair enough. Anyway, now that I’m a senior, I have an early dismissal everyday because I have enough credits to graduate”. 

“That’s awesome, Jelly. What are you gonna do with all that free time?” 

“More time for volleyball practice! And Finn and Teresa said I need to start applying for colleges”. Even though he wasn’t there, Jughead could hear in her words that she was rolling her eyes. 

“They’re right. Deadlines are in December for most schools, and those applications are pretty long. How are the foster parents these days?” 

“They’re doing great! They’re planning a vacation to California over winter break…” Jellybean paused, knowing this wasn’t going to be an easy thing to bring up. “They wanna know if you would like to come with us?” 

“Jelly”....

“Oh, come on, Juggie! I know you never actually lived with us, and they were never your foster parents, but they’ve helped me so much, and think of how fun it would be if you came with!” 

Jughead sighed. He had been 18 when his father’s drinking got so out of hand. His mother had left years ago. Jellybean was 14, about to start high school, and Jughead had been ready to defer NYU to take care of his sister in Riverdale. But he wasn’t her legal guardian, and Jughead had tried to fight it, but Jellybean convinced them that her foster parents were incredibly generous and cared for her. It stung a little at first, feeling like he was abandoning his family and the one person he loved more than anyone in the world. But what life could he give her if he was stuck bussing tables at Pop’s? 

Finn and Teresa were a younger couple, mid-thirties, who unfortunately couldn’t conceive children of their own. They decided maybe it wasn’t meant to be, and instead turned their efforts to help the many children who already existed and were in the foster care system. They met Jellybean and adored her right away. They bought her new clothes for school, got her transferred to Riverdale High, and Jellybean spent the last four years on the Northside of town. Jughead knew it was the best thing for her, and for him. He wanted to graduate college, make a life for himself, and become a lawyer to help all those that were outcasts of the system. He wanted to go back to Riverdale and fight for equal school facilities, better pay for teachers, and better programs for the kids on the Southside. 

He would always be grateful to Finn and Teresa for making sure Jellybean had everything she needed, for encouraging her to try out for clubs, and sports, and giving her a normal high school experience. But that was hers, not his. He never really knew why but it would always make Jughead feel uncomfortable when they tried to give him things. He just felt it wasn’t his place, and he loved his sister for trying to include him in the happiness she had found, but he was perfectly fine hanging with Jellybean in New York. 

“I’ll sit this one out, Jelly. You go have fun. Take lots of pictures for me”. 

“You deserve good things too, Juggie. Not just me”. 

He smiled at his sister’s honest words. “I promise you, I’m alright. I’ve got a lot of good things going for me right now”, he said, as a pair of dazzling green eyes popped into his head. 

“What’s her name?” Jellybean asked. 

Jughead almost choked on the glass of water he had gotten up to grab, “I’m sorry, what?”. 

“Oh, please Jug. Your cryptic one liners don’t fool me. You’re using the same voice you used whenever you used to talk about Valerie Brown, the love of your life from ages six to sixteen” 

Jughead winced remembering his childhood crush. He never did have the courage to ask her out, and she moved away their sophomore year of high school. 

“Okay, no need for the flashbacks, Jelly”. 

“Don’t ignore my question. Is she the blonde that was on your snapchat story yesterday?”

Jughead smiled to himself remembering how adorable Betty had looked freaking out over a small golden lab walking their way as they were headed to lunch. She bent down to pet the puppy and asked the owner its name. Jughead had recorded her reaction when the owner had told Betty that the puppy’s name was “waffle”. She giggled and her entire face lit up. He captioned it, “making furry new friends all over NYC” and had saved the video to his camera roll. 

“Her name is Betty. And you’re not entirely wrong, I guess. I have a date with her tonight”. 

“SHUT UP” Jellybean screamed, causing Jughead to move the phone further from his ear. 

“This is your first date since…”

“Sabrina, yeah”. 

“It’s been, what? Four years since that all went down?” 

“Yeah, pretty much. I haven’t talked to her since I’ve been at NYU”. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“Fucking terrified, Jelly. I’ve been hanging out with her all week and I really like her. I just don’t wanna fuck it up”. 

“I’m only gonna say one more thing because I have to go to volleyball practice soon, and we can talk more later. But listen carefully. You deserve good things too. I love you, Jug! I’ll be calling for all the details tomorrow!”

And with that Jellybean hung up the phone, leaving a smiling Jughead shaking his head at his sister’s antics. 

***  
By 6pm on Friday night, Betty was all ready to go. She had showered, painted her nails, curled her hair, and put in extra effort with her makeup. She wore gold eyeshadow, a thin line of eyeliner across her lids, and her eyelashes were coated with mascara, the combination making her eyes shine like jewels. Her lipstick was still pink, and instead of a collared shirt or sweater, she opted for a silver cami with a pink cardigan, light blue jeans and decided to dress it up with nude pointed flats, finishing it off with her everyday pearl earrings and watch. 

By 6:15 she was on the subway, not wanting to be late for their date. She had been restless all day, her nerves getting the better of her and waking her up bright and early at 7am. She spent the day cleaning her apartment, getting groceries for the week, and getting a head start on the reading for Monday so that she could sleep in and relax on Sunday. Halsey blasting as she got ready for their date with a giddy smile that had yet to be wiped from her face since this morning. 

At exactly 7, she was walking up to campus, her appearance nothing short of perfection when she saw Jughead sitting on a bench, scrolling through his phone.  
Jughead felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up to see Betty walking towards him, golden hair on her shoulders reflecting in the setting sun with pink and orange hues behind her, looking like an absolute angel. 

He had yet to break eye contact and this time it was Betty squirming under his gaze so she quickly looked to the side before turning back to him. He had traded in his t-shirt and flannel for a black button up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows, with dark blue jeans and his black vans, beanie still on his head. His blue eyes piercing. 

“You look beautiful” were the first words Jughead spoke, coming up like word vomit. He was about to kick himself but then he saw Betty’s cheeks turn a familiar red, and he knew he was okay. 

“Thank you” she said, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. “You look pretty damn good, yourself”. It was Jughead’s turn to blush. 

He cleared his throat, holding out his arm for her take. “Shall we, miss?” 

She rolled her eyes and called him a dork, but still looped her arm through his, her smile only growing wider. 

They walked arm in arm down the street, a cotton candy sky over their heads. 

“Well Jughead Jones, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” Betty asked him. 

“Well, since I can show you around here between classes I thought we’d venture out a little further tonight”

“How much further?” 

“You’ll see” Jughead answered, a mischievious glint in his eyes. 

They started making their way to the subway, and Betty was so caught up in the conversation with Jughead about his undergrad experience that she hadn’t really been paying attention to the signs as to where they were going. 

“So you majored in Philosophy and Photography? Why law school then?” Betty asked him as they settled onto seats. 

“My original plan was to be a teacher. I wanted to go back to my hometown, try and rebuild my shitty high school and actually help my community. But, I soon realized that that would be hard to do on a teacher’s salary, and not to mention, how much respect would I earn as a teacher on the Southside you know?”

Betty shook her head, she was sometimes so baffled by how unfair the world could be.  
“It shouldn’t be that way”. 

“I agree, but also, it is what it is. I realized that if I wanted to bring change, I needed to think bigger. The Southside of Riverdale needs a lot of work. There’s poverty, gangs, drug abuse, etc. I figured if I wanted to make big changes, I first needed to start with myself. One of my professors said to me once that I would make a great lawyer because of how well I argued in class”, he chuckled. “Next thing I knew I was studying for the LSAT. I’m hoping after a few years of practice, I can gain the respect of the Northsiders and be able to renovate the Southside, and make things more equal in Riverdale”. 

“That’s really beautiful, Jughead. Your passion for social justice and equity is inspiring. It will pay off one day”. 

“I sure hope so”. He tried to shrug off her compliment as if it didn’t matter, but in truth, it was the nicest thing anyone had said to Jughead in awhile. “I really don’t wanna be drowning in debt for the rest of my life” Jughead said, hoping to lighten up the conversation and turn it away from him, failing again as Betty asked, 

“And photography? What made you choose that?” 

“It’s just something I’ve always really loved doing. I saved up my money working at a drive in theatre in Riverdale, and I bought my very first camera. At first it was just something fun to do, I would take my little sister around town and play with lighting, angles, and I would read articles online. Southside didn’t have a photography class, but by submitting some work I was able to receive a few more scholarships”. She didn’t need to know quite just yet that it had also served as a distraction and a way to keep Jellybean occupied when his dad was a mess of slurred words and shaky movements. 

“That’s so amazing. I would really love to see them sometime” Betty said shyly, implying that she would like to see more of him. 

The date hadn’t even really started yet and it was already the best one Jughead had ever been on. 

***  
They finally reached their last stop, and Betty realized they were in Brooklyn. 

He was walking her towards Brooklyn Bridge Park, and Betty was silent as she took in the city lights as the sky was now beginning to darken. 

“This view is so incredible” she said in awe. 

“Yeah, and I think it’s so much better to come here at night”

“Of course! I can’t believe you brought me here, I’ve always wanted to-”

“Ride Jane’s Carousel?” Jughead cut her off, just as the circling tent came into view, classical carousel music playing under bright lights, children laughing as they sat atop colorful horses and animals. 

“H-how did you know?” 

“You mentioned it. On Tuesday, when we got pizza. I had asked you what you wanted to see in New York and you rambled off a bunch of places, and somewhere in between you mentioned Jane’s Carousel”. 

Betty herself had forgotten she told him, but he remembered. She was feeling so many emotions at once, -happiness, awe, wonder-, and she couldn’t quite form the words to say thank you. She decided to show him instead. 

In front of the twinkling lights of the city reflecting on the water, the colors of the carousel blended together in a rainbow in the corner of her eye, but Betty was focused only on one thing: Jughead. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled it to hers, her lips covering his in a deep kiss. 

Jughead’s eyes went wide for a second, but only a second, before closing and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer as he kissed her back. 

“Thank you” Betty finally managed to say, a little out of breath from their heated kiss. 

“Anytime” Jughead said, kissing her lips once again. She tasted sweet, like vanilla, and Jughead knew right then that he would now be addicted to her delicious scent. She had become his drug of choice, and he had no interest in recovery. 

They laughed as Betty with one hundred percent confidence climbed on top of a white horse while Jughead stood beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

They had the rest of their lives to be serious and professional, Betty figured she might as well enjoy life while she could. 

“You’re not gonna get on?” she asked him. 

Jughead just laughed. “Definitely not. My hobbies do not include riding painted animals”. 

“It’s okay” Betty said, “there are other things I like to ride”. 

Jughead was about to respond, because there was no way she just said that, did she? But he was suddenly captivated by her bottom lip now trapped between her teeth, and the sultry look she was giving him. He stood there silently and Betty gave him a wink, letting him know that she did, in fact, just make a sexual innuendo. 

She hopped off her horse, and took his hand, leading them off the carousel. They were met with the comforting smell of buttery popcorn, and Betty suddenly realized how hungry she was. 

“Does tonight’s agenda happen to include food?” 

“Oh, Betty, my dear. With me, the agenda always includes food”. 

They stopped at a food truck not far from the park, and indulged in gourmet grilled cheeses with loaded fries. Jughead tried not to notice how Betty was making the most mundane of things -eating fries- look incredibly sexy. She would pull the fry away from her mouth, letting the gooey cheese spread before placing it back in and licking her lips. Her love for food almost matched his. Almost. 

They headed to the subway, conversation flowing and hands intertwined all the way back to campus. It was nearing 11pm, and Jughead grew concerned over her riding the subway back home by herself. 

“Do you want me to go back with you to Manhattan? Or I can get you an uber? I really don’t like the thought of you riding alone so late at night”. 

“Why Mr. Jones, you are adorable when you worry, you know that?”. 

“Mr. Jones, huh?” he asked, his eyes darkening at her flirtatious tone. 

“Fair is fair. You called me miss, earlier”. 

“I guess that’s true. Well, whatever you want to call me, can you at least call me that later to let me know you got home safely?” 

“I don’t want to go home, Jughead” Betty said, that same flirtiness from earlier coming back. 

Jughead didn’t want to assume anything. It was only their first date, but on the other hand, Betty had made it pretty clear that she was feeling what he was feeling. 

“I think I can handle the 15 minute uphill walk, Mr. Jones”. 

Shaking off his nerves, Jughead took her hand and lead the way back to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment, or kudos! Please keep them coming, they mean so so much and are always appreciated <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr @killmongerforever :) I love hearing what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead find their way back to Jughead's dorm after their first date and find it...empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left a comment or kudos :) It truly does mean so much, and it definitely keeps me motivated.
> 
> This chapter is super smutty! It's also my first time writing like full on smut, so any feedback or criticism will be appreciated :) 
> 
> Sending endless love and thanks to my girl @elegantmoonchild for her advice and feedback. a true queen <3 
> 
> I hope you like it, happy reading <3

Jughead’s hand starts to feel sweaty in Betty’s hand as they continue back to his dorm. He wonders if she notices, but when he turns to look at her, he finds her looking up. The sky is a midnight blue, and the clouds look almost gray as they travel in wisps above them. The stars are hidden tonight, as is the moon. The only light coming from the city that never sleeps. 

He replays the words in his mind. “I don’t want to go home, Jughead”. What did she mean by that? Probably not sex, right? Isn’t there a rule that you’re not supposed to have sex on the first date? Not that he would complain if Betty wanted to break whatever rules are out there. If she didn’t, he’d be fine with that too. 

But if he had learned anything from their first date, it’s that he definitely wants a second, and a third, and as many dates as Betty is willing to give him. 

As they approach his building and step into the elevator, he breaks the comfortable silence they’ve been walking in. 

“I have three roommates” he begins. “I’m going to be honest, I don’t really talk to any of them. We all have our own rooms, and the only time we really converse is when we’re all in the kitchen. They all live a lot more exciting lives than me, so chances are they aren’t even here, it being Friday night”. 

“Good” Betty says, completely serious. Jughead snaps his head to her, and finds her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She winks. He suddenly finds it hard to breathe. 

The bell of the elevator chimes, signaling they’ve made it to his floor. If Betty didn’t notice his sweaty hand before, she most definitely will notice it right now. Still, she says nothing of it. Her eyes are glued to the door in front of them. Jughead unlocks it and lets them in. 

“Hello?” Jughead calls. The dorm is quiet and empty. He swallows hard, his heart beating faster at what this means. He places his keys on the counter. “Told you, they’re gone”. 

He turns around, and starts to ask “do you want me to take any-”

He’s cut off by Betty’s lips forcefully meeting his, taking him by surprise just like with their first kiss. The initial shock wears off in seconds and then he’s kissing her back with purpose. The nerves he felt earlier are completely washed away as his hands grip her waist. He’s walking them backwards until he feels his legs hit the couch. He can feel her smiling through the kisses, and he swears he’d be fine just doing this all night. But then Betty pushes him down and climbs on top of him, her legs straddling his hips and he realizes that’s a lie. 

He wants more. So much more. 

He wants to touch her everywhere, to hear her moan his name. He wants her breathing heavy and feeling so much pleasure she has no control over the sounds coming out of her lips. God, he’s never wanted anything so badly. And he’s still in awe that she seems to want him just as much as he wants her. 

Betty grinds her hips against his jeans, and Jughead smiles at the fact that he’s about to get everything he wants. He slides his hands underneath her shirt, massaging her breasts as she tries to undo the buttons on his. 

Betty traces her tongue over Jughead’s lips, not quite kissing him. Teasing him. She’s finally on the last button, and she pushes the fabric down his arms and Jughead removes his hands from her body to shrug it off. She misses his hands on her immediately. While Jughead takes off his shirt, Betty finds the hem of hers and pulls it over her head. 

Jughead attacks the newly exposed skin with kisses. Betty tilts her head back and grips Jughead’s shoulders as he covers her neck in sloppy, hasty kisses. She feels his teeth sink into her neck, his tongue dip into her collarbone, his hands tangled in her hair. He holds on to the back of her neck as he pushes her further back so her breasts are aligned with his lips. He uses the other hand to push her bra down her body, and when his mouth finds her nipples Betty lets out the sexiest sound Jughead has ever heard. 

Her breaths are coming out in pants now, and before things go further, Betty realizes she needs to tell him something. 

“Jug” she breathes, “wait, stop”. He does, sitting her upright to look into her eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Was it too much? Do you want to stop?” 

“No” Betty says, trying to catch her breath. “I just want you to know, I don’t usually do this. I know probably almost every girl says that, but I swear, I’ve never done this on the first date”. 

Jughead leans back into the couch. “Betty, we can stop. Just say the word”. 

“No” she almost yells, and Jughead can’t help but smile. Betty places her hands on his chest and garners up the courage to look him in his dazzling blue eyes. They’re a darker blue right now, matching the sky outside, clouded with lust. 

“I just want you to know, that, this still means something to me. I can’t explain it, but I’ve never wanted anyone the way that I want you.” she says, dragging her thumb on his bottom lip. “I just...I just wanted you to know that, and please, please, don’t stop”. 

Jughead pulls her closer, and places a soft, tender, kiss on her lips. It’s Betty who smiles this time, knowing what this kiss means. Whatever this is, it means something to him too. 

Jughead places both hands on Betty’s neck, his fingers hooked behind her ears, deepening the kiss. Betty takes this moment to unclasp her bra and toss it on the floor. Jughead’s hands find their way to her breasts again, and their kisses turn from sweet to hungry. 

Betty finds his jeans and begins to undo his belt. She lowers his zipper, and tucks her hand into his boxers. Jughead pushes down his jeans, helping her out, and Betty frees him, her hand wrapping around his length. Jughead moans from the sensation of her hand stroking him, and Betty can’t help but feel a little proud to evoke that reaction out of him. 

Jughead’s mind is hazy, and all he can focus on is Betty’s hand moving up and down his cock, applying just the right amount of pressure to drive him crazy. His eyes are closed, and he doesn’t open them until he feels Betty’s weight lifted off his body. 

He opens his eyes and is about to ask where she was going when he looks down and sees Betty on her knees, her tongue swirling in circles over his tip. She licks all the way up his length, and she meets his gaze before enclosing her mouth over him. 

“Oh, fuck” Jughead moans, as Betty continues to move her mouth up and down, completely covering him. Her hand joins in, gripping and stroking while she continues to suck. Her lips are darkened and wet with saliva, her eyes are still on Jughead. 

“B-B-Betty, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that” Jughead manages to get out. 

“It’s okay, Jug. I can get you hard again”, and this time Betty takes him deeper in her throat. 

His eyes squeeze shut. “Fuck, don’t stop”. 

Between Betty’s tongue and her hands working perfectly in sync, it doesn’t take long until Jughead is spilling into her mouth, and Betty’s name is falling from his lips in a final moan. 

He opens his eyes and sees that she’s swallowed it all, she’s even tracing her lips with her finger, licking off whatever missed her mouth. He wonders how someone can be so sweet and sexy at the same time. She’s the perfect combination of innocence and sin. 

“Come here” Jughead tells her, and when she stands up he wraps his arms around her back so he can pull her close an and lay her down on the couch. He undoes her jeans, and Betty lifts her hips to help him take them off. 

Jughead looks down and takes a moment to appreciate the beauty that is Betty Cooper. She’s wearing lacy black underwear, her hair sprawled on the couch by her face, her breasts heaving, nipples peaked, biting her lip, again. 

Betty feels uncomfortable with Jughead just staring at her, and she gulps, her cheeks flushed red. He sees her apprehension, so he does nothing. Betty grabs his arm and pulls him on top of her, the heat between her legs becoming overwhelming with every passing second. Jughead bites her ear lobe and lightly traces his fingers just under her panties, making Betty exhale a giggle. 

“That tickles” she tells him. Jughead smirks. 

Jughead looks down at Betty. He needs to say this to her so she knows. So she won’t hesitate like she did a moment ago. 

“You’re beautiful, Betty”. 

He doesn’t give her a chance to respond. His fingers sink back down into her panties and he runs them up her folds, already wet. Betty sighs at the touch. It feels amazing but it’s not nearly enough. 

Jughead slides a finger in her, and Betty’s breath hitches. He adds another, using his thumb to rub circles where she wants it most. She’s writhing underneath him, gasping his name. He removes his hand, and Betty’s about to protest when she feels him place her legs onto his shoulders and his head is between her thighs. She feels his tongue next, flicking over her heat and Betty tugs on his hair as she lets out a moan. 

Jughead slides in two fingers again, hitting her spot, and Betty can feel her orgasm coming in strong. 

“Don’t stop” she whines, unable to control herself. He doesn’t. 

Betty arches her back and brings her hips up, silently begging for more. Jughead increases the pace of his fingers, and as he moves faster, Betty’s moans get louder. He can feel her muscles clenching, and Betty feels like her entire body is on fire. 

Betty tugs at his hair and grips it in her fingers as she comes, her back slamming down on the couch. Jughead removes his fingers and finds them completely coated. He steals one of her moves and locks her eyes with his as he sucks his fingers clean. 

“Holy shit” Betty sighs, dropping her head back. But that’s all the time Jughead allows her to recover. Her eyes are shut so she doesn’t it see it coming when Jughead picks her up. Betty squeals and wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to what she assumes is his bedroom. Their clothes long forgotten in the living room. 

Jughead kicks open his door and places Betty on the bed. He climbs on top of her, and Betty arches her hips again to grind against his cock. 

“Mmm” Jughead rasps, biting her lip and pulling. 

“Do you have a condom?” Betty whispers. 

“One sec” Jughead replies, giving her a peck on the lips before he hops off the bed. 

He walks outside the room and is back in less than five seconds, already ripping the wrapper off. 

“Eager, are we?” Betty teases, looking up at him. He suddenly forgets what he was doing as he’s distracted by a beautiful, naked Betty Cooper in his bed. He’s staring again, and like always, Betty’s blush gives her away. 

“Hurry up” she says, and Jughead blinks, remembering what he was doing. He smirks at her. 

“Who’s the eager one now?”

He slips on the condom, and climbs back on top of her. He pushes her hair out of her face, and Betty tilts her chin up to kiss him. Jughead drops his hand and guides himself into her. 

They both moan at the contact, feeling nothing but pleasure. Jughead eases out and back in slowly, one hand cradling Betty’s neck and the other on his headboard for support. He takes in the moment, looking down at their bodies connecting, the sounds of his skin meeting her skin filling the room. He’s never felt anything this good.

Betty must agree, because she rasps out “faster”, and Jughead is happy to oblige. He moves his hands and grips her hips tightly, and she wraps her legs around his waist again as his thrusts become faster. Betty’s gripping the sheets, his pillows, anything she can find. 

“Oh my god” Betty screams into the pillow. Jughead’s pace has been steady and fast, hitting her just where she needs him. 

Jughead can feel her walls tightening around him, “Oh, fuck, Betty” comes out of his mouth. He looks down at her body glistening with sweat, hair matted to her forehead, her eyes closed, cheeks flushed. She’s almost there, and so is he. 

He increases his pace, his body slamming into hers, and an endless stream of expletives is falling from Betty’s mouth. Their breathing is hard and ragged, and as they lock eyes again, they both smile, ready to feel that high. 

Betty lets go, and with a few more uncontrollable thrusts, Jughead finds his release too. Neither of them are quiet about it. He collapses on top of her for a second, kissing her lightly before rolling over next to her. 

Betty turns to face him, and they’re both still catching their breath, but with giant smiles on their faces. 

They lay next to each other in silence, both relishing in the moment. 

Suddenly, they hear voices outside of Jughead’s door. 

“Oh shit, when did they get home?” Betty asks. 

“Hell, if I know”. 

“Do you think they heard us?” 

“Probably not. Someone must have just come in”. 

Betty exhales, relief washing over her. 

“Good, cause I think I would die of embarrassment if I had to face them after they heard...that”.

Jughead finds it adorable that Betty’s suddenly so shy, her cheeks burning pink, when only minutes ago she was screaming without a care in the world.

Jughead swallows. He wants to ask her to stay, and even though they’ve just had sex, he feels more vulnerable now. 

Betty scoots closer to him, as if reading his mind, and places her head on his chest. Her eyes close instantly, completely spent, and Jughead finds happiness in the fact that he didn’t even have to ask. She wants to stay. Jughead wraps his arm around her, his fingers tracing up and down her spine. 

Betty sighs contently. She’s asleep in minutes. 

Jughead looks up at the ceiling, a satisfied smirk on his face. He feels nothing but pure happiness. He thinks back to what Jellybean had told him on the phone, about how he deserves good things. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Betty Cooper asleep in his arms right now, but for the first time in his life, Jughead isn’t going to question it. He isn’t going to assume the worst. He isn’t going to be a cynic. 

He falls asleep soon after, a little reluctantly because his current reality is way better than any dream his mind could conjure up tonight. 

***  
Betty wakes before Jughead the next morning and disentangles herself from his arms. He didn’t even stir, still in a deep sleep. She peeks out his bedroom door and sees no one. She’s clad only in a t-shirt she borrowed from Jughead’s closet, and hurries across into the living room to grab the clothes they left thrown all over the room. She blushes, hoping to God none of his roommates noticed them when they came home last night. She heads to the bathroom and uses his toothpaste and her finger as a toothbrush to clean her teeth. She sees a comb on his counter and uses it to get rid of the knots in her hair. Entering his room again, she drops their clothes in a pile on the floor and jumps on the bed.  
“Wake up!” she says, bouncing up and down on the bed. 

Jughead groans. “Ugh, what time is it?” 

“It’s almost 9”. 

“Sooo early” Jughead groans again. 

“Early?! This is sleeping in for me”.

“You need to rethink your life choices, Betty”. 

“Come on, Jug, wake up. I’m hungry, and I know you are too”. 

“You have me figured out now, do you?” He says, his eyes still closed but his smile playful. 

Betty climbs on top of him, lays her hands on his chest. She leans over him and whispers in his ear, “I know a way to wake you up”. She bites his earlobe to emphasize her point. 

Jughead’s eyes snap open, and the sight before him is a glorious one. Betty’s above him, straddling his lap, wearing only his t-shirt, and the sunlight is hitting her in a way that it looks like she’s glowing. His cock twitches underneath her, and Betty giggles. 

“Good morning to you too, Jughead”. 

“This is the best way to wake up” Jughead says, his voice still deep from sleep. 

“What if I told you...I can make you breakfast?” 

“I’d pray to the Gods to never take you away cause there’s no way you’re real”. 

Betty laughs. “Then you better get up!” 

“I don’t really think we have any breakfast food here. How about I take you out instead?” 

“As long as there’s food, I’m down for anything”. 

“How did you know my life mantra?” 

Betty giggles again. “You’re fun in the morning”. 

“It’s easy with you on my lap”. 

Betty bites her lip, but then her stomach rumbles. 

Jughead chuckles. “Come on, let’s get you some food”. 

As Betty hops off his lap and starts getting dressed, she asks Jughead to get her some water. Jughead throws on some sweats and heads into the kitchen. His three roommates already up and getting their day started, which isn’t unusual. Apparently Jughead is the only one who sleeps in anymore. Jake is on the couch watching TV, bowl of cereal in his hand. Edgar is making a protein shake, and Ricky is sitting on the counter, looking like absolute hell. 

Jughead heads over to the sink and starts filling up a glass. 

Edgar shuts off the blender and shakes his head as he takes in Ricky’s horrible appearance. 

“You gotta lay off the booze, bro”. 

“It’s not booze. I’m sick. Sinus infection. I didn’t even leave my room last night”. 

Jughead freezes. Maybe he didn’t hear them. 

“I was trying to get some sleep, but SOMEONE was being super loud last night” Ricky shoots at Edgar. “Tell the girl to keep it down next time, please?”. 

“Don’t look at me” Edgar says, “I didn’t get home until like 2 last night”. 

Ricky looks surprised. Out of the four of them, Edgar had a different girl over almost every week. Ricky turns around to look at Jake. 

“Not me, dude”. 

Jughead isn’t sure if he’s relieved or offended that Ricky didn’t even consider Jughead would have a girl over, but as if on cue, Betty comes out of the room, her hair back into her signature ponytail. 

She walks over to Jughead and takes the glass from him. “Thanks for the water” she says, before kissing him on the cheek. 

All four boys are staring at her now, and Jughead is praying none of them say some dumb shit. 

“I’m ready when you are” she says to Jughead. He finally finds his words. 

“Yeah, okay. Let me just throw on a shirt and shoes, and we’ll be good to go”. 

He heads back into the room to change and Betty, being Betty, washes the glass that she just used. She turns around to see his three roommates staring at her, but they quickly avert their eyes, trying to hide the fact that they were in fact, looking. 

“I’m Betty” she says with a small wave, trying to rid the awkward silence filling the room. 

Edgar gulps down his shake and then tells her his name. Ricky and Jake introduce themselves from their spots. Nobody moves. 

Jughead comes out of the room, physically cringing at the tension in the air. 

“You ready?” He asks Betty. She nods. 

Jughead grabs his keys and they head for the door. Betty walks out first, and before Jughead can, Edgar stops him. 

“YOU had a very loud girl over last night?”. 

Jughead sighs. “Is that really so hard to believe?”

“You just like...don’t talk...almost ever” Ricky tries to explain. 

“Leave Jughead alone” Jake says from the couch. Jughead shoots him a small, but grateful smile. Out of all of his roommates, Jake had been the only one to make an effort to actually get to know Jughead and seemed to respect his quiet nature. 

Edgar holds out his fist. “Respect, dude”. 

Jughead just looks down at his fist. “Exactly, dude. I respect her too much to fist bump you right now”. 

With that, Jughead closes the door. He finds Betty standing at the elevator, a cheesy smile on her face. 

Jughead can’t remember the last time he was up before 11 on a Saturday. He decides then and there that he would pretty much do anything Betty Cooper asked him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments, kudos, and messages are much appreciated :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @killmongerforever! I love hearing what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead go out to breakfast after their date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! SO SORRY for the super long wait on this update, but I hope it's worth it! I'm so excited to continue this story, and I hope you all are still interested!
> 
> special thanks to @edenofalltrades for answering all my questions about NYC! <3

“So tell me, Betty. What’s your favorite breakfast food?” Jughead asked as he took her hand. 

It was a little before ten, and the sun above them while not unbearable, was definitely getting warmer, giving New York a last glimpse of summer. 

“Egg white omelettes, for sure. I usually order a veggie one.”

Jughead doesn’t even try to hide the look of disgust on his face. “You’re joking, right?” 

“I’m completely serious. And when I’m feeling wild, I get a side of bacon”. 

“A side of bacon?! Wow, didn’t realize I was hanging out with such a badass” Jughead responds sarcastically. 

“And sometimes, I even get hash browns!” 

“Oh, please, Betty, that’s just too much! I don’t know if I can handle this wild side of yours!” Jughead says, covering his heart with his free hand. 

They both burst into giggles, while Jughead tightens his grip on her hand. It makes Betty feel safe and wanted, proud of herself that she can make him laugh. 

“You handled it just fine last night”, Betty says, her cheeks turning a shade of pink that Jughead has already gotten used to. 

Jughead wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer as they walk so he can whisper in her ear, “I’m willing to bet that’s not as wild as you can get”. 

Betty stops walking so she can stand on her tip toes and whisper back, “stick around and you’ll see”. 

Jughead looks down at her with the most wicked smile on his face. Betty moves her lips from his ear to his lips, and Jughead’s smile grows. He has every intention of sticking around.

***  
They take the 6 train to 14th street, arriving at Heartland Brewery and Rotisserie inside the Empire State Building.

“You took me to the Empire State Building?!” Betty says in awe, looking up at the massive structure before her. 

“You wanted me to show you New York, right?” 

“This is so cool! I can’t believe I’m about to eat breakfast here”. 

Jughead’s about to comment that it’s just a building, but then realizes that it’s not to her. Betty’s experiencing New York for the very first time, and Jughead remembers how touristy he had been when he first got here, so eager to be out of Riverdale. New York felt magical, because it was all brand new.

And he’s so happy he’s there to see the excitement and wonder in Betty’s eyes as she takes in New York for the very first time. 

***

Betty orders a veggie egg white omelette, and looks directly at Jughead when she orders a side of bacon and hashbrowns too. Jughead just shakes his head and chuckles, thinking about how there will never be a dull moment when he’s around Betty. Jughead orders steak and eggs, a side of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, and a glass of orange juice. 

Betty’s mouth drops and as she hands the waiter their menus she asks, “you’re seriously gonna eat all that?”. 

“Of course. I would never waste food”. 

This time, Betty shakes her head and laughs. Her eyes are twinkling as she looks at Jughead, feeling nothing but tranquility and happiness. At the moment, her mind isn’t running a mile a minute like it usually is. She’s not thinking about the fact that she should be studying, or about the amount of calories she’s about to consume and what her mother would say if she were here. 

She’s simply there. With Jughead. And she can’t remember the last time she felt this calm, this good. Her stomach starts to flutter, and she’s scared of what it means. She’s scared this will go away. 

“You okay?” Jughead asks. 

“Never better” Betty replies. And while her stomach still has butterflies, it’s not a lie. 

Jughead nods, happy with her answer. 

“So do you actually enjoy egg white omelettes, or are you just saying that cause it sounds healthy and fancy?” 

Betty chuckles, “of course I actually like them!”

“Yeah, but have you ever had a skillet? One filled with bacon, ham, cheese, potatoes, with the yolky goodness of an egg spilling over it all?” 

“I didn’t hear a single vegetable in that description”. 

“Good” Jughead states simply, making Betty laugh again. 

“I’ve never had a skillet”, Betty shrugs. 

“You’re joking. No wonder you like egg white omelettes then!” 

“Egg white omelettes are both nutritious and delicious!” 

“Anything described as nutritious and delicious is a lie. That’s a paradox. Things can’t taste good and be healthy. The world doesn’t work that way”. 

“What world are you living in, Jughead Jones?”

“A good one! Where my eggs are yellow”. 

“Have YOU ever actually tried egg whites before?”

“Do you really need me to answer that?” 

Betty laughs. “I’ll tell you what. Next time we get breakfast, I’ll order a skillet, if you order an egg white omelette”. 

 

Jughead groans. “Can I at least get meat in mine?” 

Betty pretends to think it over. “Okay, that’s acceptable”. 

Jughead puts out his hand for Betty to shake, “We’re forming a contract here, Betty. Professor Doiley would be so proud”. 

Betty puts her hand in Jughead’s and shakes it once. “Look at us, actually learning things in law school”. 

“I can’t believe we’re sitting here making law jokes. I think we’ve officially hit nerd status” 

Betty snorts. “I think you hit that a long time ago, Jug”. 

“Says the girl who color codes her notes”.

“Touche” Betty says, her eyes narrowing before returning to twinkling again. 

Their food arrives then, and as they enjoy their meal in a peaceful silence, Jughead can’t help but think about how easy all of this is. Two seconds ago, they had a playful banter going, and now here they are sitting quietly, but it’s not awkward. Betty’s sarcasm and sense of humor matches his. She’s both intelligent and witty, incredibly thoughtful, and insanely beautiful.

He doesn’t mean for it to happen, but his mind flashes back to four years ago, to a girl he knew before he left Riverdale. 

***  
“I still don’t see why you can’t just stay the night” Jughead asks, for the millionth time. He knows he sounds pathetic, but he can’t help it. 

“I’ve told you a million times, Jughead. This isn’t a thing. We have sex sometimes, that’s it”, Sabrina says as she climbs out of bed and starts getting dressed. 

“Really? That’s all I am to you, Sabrina?”.

Her voice is cold, and does not waver. There is no empathy or compassion in her eyes when she answers, “Yes. That’s all you are”. 

“So, what? These past few months have meant nothing?” 

“Of course they meant nothing, Jughead! Have we ever gone out on a date? Have I ever stayed the night? Have I ever met your family? Have you ever met mine? Have we ever even had an actual conversation? No. You were lonely and dealing with your own shit. I call you up when I want you, and that’s it. That’s how it’s always been”.

Her words should sting, but they don’t. Maybe once, Jughead thought he loved her, but as her words sink in he realizes that’s not true. He realizes she’s right. Sabrina came into his life as everything changed. Jellybean was getting new parents, and his father was drinking himself away every night. He had just gotten accepted to NYU, and his mind was on the future. But he was lonely. 

Sabrina was beautiful, and spunky, and made Jughead feel wanted. He had never been in a relationship before, and just figured that’s how things were supposed to go. It’s not like his parents displayed a healthy marriage for him growing up. But as Sabrina looks him in the eye and tells him it was all nothing, he agrees. He knows now it’s not supposed to feel like this. A relationship shouldn’t make him feel even more lonely. He shouldn’t have to beg her to stay. 

“Then I’m done, Sabrina. With whatever this is, or isn’t. I’m done”. 

They’re both surprised at his words, he can see it on her face. They might not have been a thing, but Sabrina thought he would always be there. She thought she would be the one to leave. Sabrina finishes getting dressed, and leaves without a word. Not even a goodbye, slamming the door behind her. 

***  
Jughead looks up from his food and makes eye contact with Betty. She nudges her foot on his leg and smiles as she takes another bite of her omelette. He thinks of how Betty just stayed last night. How she whispered in his ear this morning, and again, just how easy it all was. How good it feels to eat in silence with her at that moment. He pushes away the thoughts of a girl from four years ago, and focuses on what he’s feeling. He thinks about how this is how it was supposed to feel. But he’s glad he didn’t feel it with her. He’s glad this goodness, and happiness, and lightness he feels, he’s feeling it with Betty. 

***  
Jughead walks Betty to the subway so she can go home and they both can get some work done. 

“I had an amazing time with you, Betty” Jughead says. 

“Same here” Betty says, raising her arms to wrap around his neck. “I don’t wanna go home, but reading awaits”. 

“I don’t want you to go either”. 

Jughead leans down, and they kiss probably longer than they should considering they’re in public and blocking the stairs to the subway, but neither of them cares enough to stop it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow? For the study session with Cheryl and Veronica?” Betty asks. 

“You will” Jughead answers, giving her another peck on the lips. 

Betty lets go, and gives him a wave as she walks down the stairs to the subway. 

As she sits down, she replays the last 24 hours in her mind, and finds herself biting her lip, remembering the way Jughead’s hands felt on her. She crosses her legs and blushes, looking around nervously as if someone could read her mind. She takes out her phone to distract herself and doesn’t look up when someone takes the seat next to her. 

She’s scrolling through instagram and giggles at a puppy video Jughead tagged her in where the puppy rolled himself into a burrito. They just saw each other, but there he is, already finding ways to keep her smiling on a subway going the opposite way. 

“That’s super cute” the person next to her says.

Betty looks up at the red headed gentleman seated next to her, and puts her phone to her chest, kinda weirded out that he was looking at her phone.

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t trying to be creepy” he says, “I just happened to look over, and it was playing. I’m sorry. That is kind of weird, I’ll stop talking to now”. 

Betty can’t help but laugh. He’s clearly flustered, and by the way his cheeks turn as red as his hair, Betty can tell he really didn’t mean any harm.

Betty notices the NYU sweatshirt on his lap, and turns her body to face him. 

“Do you go to NYU?” she asks. 

“I do. I’m a senior this year. Music major”. 

“Oh, that’s so cool! I go there too”. She purposely omits the law school part, this man is still a stranger after all. She’s also not in the mood to hear any law jokes or be asked legal questions she has no idea how to answer, which happens a lot recently. 

“No way!” he says, “I’ve never seen you around, but the campus is pretty big”. 

“Yeah, I just moved to New York”. 

“From where?”

“Chicago”

“Oh, dope! My mom used to live there, she loved it”, he says. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great. It will always be home. Have you ever been?”

“I used to visit her during the summers. She’s a professor, and when I told her I wanted to study music in New York, she moved here to spend more time with me”. 

“You didn’t live with her?” 

“No, my parents were separated for a while, but they’re together now. I guess they just needed some time apart. Now we all live here”. 

“I’m glad it worked out for them and you” Betty says, and she genuinely means it. She thinks of her parents and how they constantly fight and seem like two strangers living together. She wonders if things would be better if they took some time apart.

“Yeah, me too”. 

“I’m Betty”. 

“Archie”, he replies, shaking the hand that Betty held out. 

They’re nearing Betty’s stop, so she stands and grabs her purse. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you around campus”, Archie says. 

“Yeah, hopefully” Betty replies, feeling a little guilty for lying. She’ll likely be in the library for 8 hours a day and if he’s in the music building, they will probably never cross paths. She steps off the subway and begins her walk home. 

***  
It’s a little past noon by the time Betty arrives in her apartment. She’s stuffed from all the food she ate at breakfast and after her late night, she could honestly go for a nap, but she knows she has to study. 

She changes into comfy clothes, puts her hair in a ponytail, pulls out her books and gets to work. She’s so deep in thought that she doesn’t realize it’s been three hours since she’s looked up. Her eyes feel heavy from staring at the pages so long, and she walks to the fridge to grab some water so she can rehydrate and hopefully re-energize. She debates getting coffee, but she knows she probably won’t sleep if she drinks it this late. 

She decides to take a ten minute break, and checks her phone. She has a snapchat from Jughead, a missed call from her mom, and a text in the 1hell group chat from Veronica, confirming that they are all meeting in the library tomorrow to review the material from this past week. She replies to Veronica, then opens the snapchat from Jughead. It’s him making the most adorable pouty face Betty has ever seen, before turning the camera to the mountain of books on his desk. 

Betty smiles and snaps back a video of her doing the same thing, writing “I feel your pain” as the caption. She then goes into her contacts and calls her mom. 

“Well hello, Elizabeth. I called you hours ago, what took you so long?”. 

Betty rolls her eyes. “I was studying, mom”. 

“Is that what you were doing last night?”

Betty almost chokes on her water. “Excuse me?”

“The doorman in your building informed me that you didn’t come home until noon today!” 

“You have the doorman keeping tabs on me?!” 

“You insisted on moving to New York, Elizabeth. I’m just doing everything I can to keep you safe”.

“Mom, I’m 22 years old. I don’t need you, or the doorman, or anyone to keep me safe. I’m perfectly capable of handling myself”. 

“Right, that’s why you’re already coming home so late your first week there! Where were you?!”

“I was studying at a friends!” Betty lies. “We hit the books really hard, and she offered to let me stay at her place because it was so late. Or would you rather I take the subway home alone in the middle of the night, mother?”. 

Her mother huffs on the other line. “You better be telling the truth, Elizabeth. I will not have my daughter fail out of law school”. 

“Do you have any faith in me at all? Or are you just expecting me to mess this up?” 

“You made your choices, Elizabeth. You could have already had a steady job as a journalist with the connections your father and I have. But you took this risk, and I’m just making sure that no one has to pay for it”. 

“I had a 4.0 in undergrad, mom”. 

“Because you lived at home, and had guidance! Now you’re alone, doing God knows what all night”. 

“I just told you I was studying”. 

“Do you really expect me to believe that, Elizabeth?”. 

Betty was fuming. Yes, she was lying to her mother. But all her life, Betty has done exactly what her mother said. She never lived on campus, and she always had a perfect GPA. She only ate what her mother told her to eat, and exercised regularly, as her mother counted her calories. She wore the clothes her mother bought, and wore her hair in a neat ponytail. It’s gotten to the point where Betty doesn’t know which parts of her are herself, and which parts are just what her mother wanted her to be. 

But now, Betty knows this. She wants to find out who she is, away from Chicago, and more importantly, away from the expectations of her mother. 

“Believe what you want, mom”, and with that, she hangs up the phone. She looks down at her palms and sees that she failed this time. She’s been able to clench and unclench, and it worked for awhile now, but this time she broke the skin. And she hates that. She hates that her mother can bring back all those feelings of self doubt and anxiety, can make her do this to herself. Her mother calls back, but Betty ignores it, immersing herself in law jargon for another 3 hours. 

***  
It was a long night for Jughead. He feels accomplished for all the studying he did the night before, but his head is also throbbing when he wakes up twenty minutes before he has to meet Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl at the library. He quickly brushes his teeth, throws on jeans and a flannel and is out the door five minutes later, already regretting that he didn’t give himself enough time to eat breakfast. 

His regret is short lived, because waiting outside the library doors is Betty, with two cups of coffee and a breakfast sandwich in her hand. 

Jughead’s smile stretches across his whole face as he approaches and gives her a long kiss, ending with a moan he can’t control.

“You’re an actual angel, Betty. Did you know that?” he says, taking the coffee and food from her. 

“No, I just know you like your sleep and figured you wouldn’t have time to eat, and knowing Cheryl and Veronica, we’re probably not getting a break any time soon”, Betty answers with a sigh. 

“True, but you get to spend all day with me”, Jughead adds with a wink. 

Betty wraps her arms around his neck before kissing him again. “Totally worth it, then”. 

Neither of them stop until they hear the clacking of heels on the sidewalk, and Cheryl shouting “Pay up, V! I told you something was going on between them!”. 

Veronica takes a twenty out of her wallet and gives it to Cheryl. “For the first time in my life, I was happy to lose. You guys look adorable together!”

Betty blushes, and Jughead kisses her cheek, easing her embarrassment. 

“Thank you, Veronica”, Jughead says, rolling his eyes. 

“Well come on, love birds. You two can keep canoodling after our study session”.

Betty groans. 

“Oh relax, Betty. Everyone’s gotta release stress somehow, right?” Cheryl adds with a wink as she walks past the couple to open the doors. 

“Cheryl, pleeaaasee stop talking”, Betty begs. 

“You guys better not be distracted while we study!” Veronica says, more sternly. 

“Jesus, Veronica. We can handle ourselves” Jughead says, but can’t resist smirking at Betty. 

“Sure, Jughead” Veronica states, imitating Marcia Brady. 

Cheryl snickers before holding the door open for Veronica. Betty goes to follow but Jughead stops her.  
“You okay?” he asks. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”. 

“I just, I wasn’t sure if you wanted people to know about us yet”. 

Betty takes his hand. “People can think what they want. I know how I feel, and I know what I want”. 

She takes a step back, her fingers ready to dig into her skin, a realization hitting her. “Did you not want people to know about us?”

Jughead quickly takes her hand back. “No, Betty. I couldn’t care less what people have to say”. 

The way that Betty smiles as he says that, takes Jughead’s breath away. Her emerald eyes are shining and her smile is so wide and gleaming. She’s happy. Her cheeks are rosy from her constant blushing. And Jughead decides then and there, he will do whatever it takes to keep her smiling that way. To keep her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please kudos, comment, or message me on tumblr @judgejuggie!
> 
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
